


Fun In The Snow

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	1. Snowtime Fun

Yang smiled and gasped as she turned to look out the living room window, seeing a thick snow on the ground for the first time in almost a decade. “R-Ruby! Come here! Get out of your room and come outside! There’s snow!” The blonde cheered from her spot on the couch, throwing her scroll across the furniture and dashed out the door, only to be quickly met with her sister running beside her and making her way through the door before the blonde could even properly get off of their porch. “Well damn, sis! Didn’t think you’d be that excite-” The brawler paused as she saw a red flash in the now and a snowball flying to her just fast enough to hit her face. “-ted…. Dammit, Rubes!”

 

All Ruby could do was fall in the snow and laugh as she watched her older sister’s eye turned red as she stomped her foot. “Oh my god! That was too perfect! It’s been so long since we’ve been able to play in the snow and actually have some fun!~” The team leader smiled and sat up on the ground, making another snowball as her hand sank a bit into the snow. “Don’t be mad, but I missed this so much. Didn’t you?~” The crimsonette smiled as she stood up off the ground and watched Yang rush through the yard, scooping up a few snowballs and tossing them at Ruby.

 

However, Yang quickly realized just how fast her little sister could move in the snow, watching her dash out of the way of the incoming snowballs and out of the blonde’s sight for just a moment before hearing the sound of Ruby’s feet crunching in the snow. The older sister turned to look for her little sister, only to feel the crimsonette tackle her to the ground before feeling her soft lips collide with her own. A simple kiss in the snow that the two sisters haven’t shared in years, or possibly ever. The blonde smiled into the display of affection and wrapped her arms around the small of her younger sister’s back, gently biting the crimsonette’s lip before pulling away. “You know… People may come by and see us if you don’t let us go back inside first.~”  
  
“I don’t care. I missed the feeling and taste of your lips…. Besides, we live close to a road that’s almost never busy, even during Christmas time.” However, the younger sister was quickly proven wrong as she heard the sound of car horns on the street they lived near, turning to look because people saw the two siblings making out in the snow while in just their loungewear. “Okay, maybe some can see us, but I don’t care, still. I missed my older sister and want her inside of me.~” The crimsonette quickly placed another kiss on Yang’s lips and ran one of her hands through those golden locks as her other started pulling on the blonde’s shirt to reveal those large breasts everyone loved so much.

 

Of course, all Yang could think about as she felt her sister’s hand on her breasts was how good it felt to be there in the snow with her. “You know, since it’s so cold out… I’d be more than happy to be your heater.~” The blonde rolled the two over, standing up in the snow and taking a deep breath as she watched Ruby reach up for her cock and start fishing it out of her clothing, taking it into her mouth before the blonde could say another word. As she let the breath out through her nose, the older sister’s eyes shifted from their natural lilac to a deep red, the breath coming out ragged and blissful as she ran a hand through her sister’s dark locks. “Or you could go ahead and start sucking me off. That works too.~” The brawler smiled as she leaned her head back and kept her hand on the back of her sister’s head.  
  
Ruby simply smiled around the cock the was in her mouth, bobbing her head at a moderate pace and bringing a hand up to her older sister’s thigh while another found its way to the base of the blonde’s cock. The young girl did her best to wrap her tongue perfectly around her lover’s cock, ignoring the honking cars that were speeding by them or slowing down on the road to get a better view. The crimsonette didn’t care about the dozens of people that were watching them, assuming that many were taking pictures of the two of them together as she did her best to throat her sister’s cock. Even as her sister’s hand guided her head along the delicious cock that was heating up in her mouth, every moment about what was going on was utterly perfect to the younger sister.

 

Yang knew this as she moved her hands to the side of her younger sister’s head and started thrusting into her throat, causing the crimsonette to gag around her cock with each movement she made. She was more than eager to fuck her sister’s throat with as they were outside and enjoying themselves, loving the way it spasmed perfectly around her shaft and bringing her closer and closer to a powerful orgasm that she hadn’t felt in a long time. However, as the blonde looked down to see the crimsonette, she couldn’t help but let out a confused moan as she watched Ruby starting to undress, causing her to grow only harder and more aroused at the sight of her little sister’s perfect body. “Looks like someone wants to get fucked out here in public like a little slut.~”

 

The younger sister let out an affirmative moan as she listened to what came out of her older sister’s mouth, dragging her tongue along the underside of the girl’s cock in hopes to get her off as fast as she could. Unfortunately, the crimsonette felt her older sister force her off her cock and towards the ground, leaving Ruby in just her red panties as Yang was still almost fully dressed. “Awe, Yang! I wasn’t done!~” The reaper smirked and spread her legs to show off the wet spot in her panties that had formed since the two had gotten started with their love session.

 

“Maybe I just wanna move on to what’s next, Ruby.~” The blonde smirked and leaned over her sister, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss as her hands explored the crimsonette’s body. Yang quickly placed a hand between her sister’s legs moving her panties just enough to the side that she could slide the first few inches of her cock inside the younger girl, relishing in the way that Ruby squirmed and moaned under her. It didn’t help that she loved the sweetness of her little sister’s voice whenever Ruby would moan, whether it was because she was fucking her or not.  
  
As she closed her eyes, Ruby wrapped her hands around her sister’s neck, smiling at the feeling of bliss and pleasure that surged through her body with each movement that Yang made. The younger girl adored the feeling of her sister’s cock filling her up inch by inch, whether the blonde was fast or slow with her hips as she did so. “Oh fuck, Yang. I love you so much!~ You feel so good!” The crimsonette knew that her dear sister wouldn’t need much encouragement in order to fuck her into the ground, especially as she could already feel Yang’s natural body heat only growing hotter and hotter with each passing moment, making her feel like the two were wrapped up in a warm blanket in their room. Even as an unknown amount of cars passed by the two, some even pulling over to keep watch over the sisters while others were just satisfied with the quick glance, the young girl didn’t care as she felt her sister’s lips capture her own once again.

 

“I love you too, Ruby.~” The older sister cooed into her younger’s ear, smiling and nibbling on the lobe as she started moving her hips in a near perfect hypnotic rhythm that set both sister’s alight inside. Every movement she made, every time she bottomed out inside of the crimsonette, every time she forced a moan from Ruby’s throat as she thrusted back inside of her and made her whimper as she pulled out slightly, was simply magical to her. Even as Yang felt the silver-eyed girl wrap her legs around her waist, she was in heaven, loving the way Ruby’s inner walls wrapped around her shaft and spasmed in an attempt to milk her dry. “Feels like someone wants me to cum inside of her today.~”

 

“I do, Yang! Please, please! Fill me up! It’s been too long!~” The younger girl bit her lip as she gazed into her sister’s eyes, making sure the message got across that she wanted this for herself and not just in the heat in the moment. Being impregnated by her older sister had been one of the crimsonette’s many wishes since she first found out that she had become old enough to become pregnant. The silver-eyed girl happily pulled Yang into a loving kiss that lasted just long enough to muffle the moan the two shared as she felt the blonde continuing to thrust into her and reach as deep as she could.  
  
Yang, on the other hand, had completely forgotten that the two were in public, ignoring the dozens of people watching the sisters make love in their snow covered lawn. She didn’t care about the fact her other girlfriends weren’t home to shoo the people away, or the fact that it was her own sister that she was about to get pregnant, but as she felt her own orgasm approaching, all that mattered to her was the feeling of her sister’s inner walls wrapped around her shaft. As her moans filled the air and she held tight to the crimsonette’s body, the blonde was quickly approaching the climax both of them yearned for.

 

The two shared one final look of lust and love between them before their moans and screams of delight once again filled the air around them, both of them bucking their hips together as their orgasms crashed through them both. Yang was first, capturing her younger sister’s lips in a passionate kiss as she flooded the crimsonette’s womb with her thick and fertile cum, groaning as she continued cumming. Of course, right after her was Ruby, screaming into the air as her orgasm tore through her system, causing her inner walls to clamp down around the blonde’s shaft.  
  
They both knew that with the amount of cum Yang had unloaded inside of her sister that the younger would have zero chance of not being pregnant from this public display of love, but neither of them cared. Both of them were more than happy with how things turned out, even as the crowd of people cheered around them and eventually dispersed, simply holding each other in their arms and smiling as they looked into each other’s eyes. “I love you so much, Yang…. I can’t wait to have this child with you.~”  
  
“I love you too, Ruby. We’re going to be amazing mothers, just like how Summer raised us to be.” The blonde smiled and peppered her sister’s face in loving kisses before finding a way to stand to her feet, carrying her younger sister with her hands on the crimsonette’s ass as she headed into their home. “Though, I suppose I should put a ring on your finger, shouldn’t I?~”


	2. Blake

Only a few days had passed since Yang and Ruby had their fun out in the snow, so it was obvious that Blake and Pyrrha had heard about what happened between them with all the commotion that had happened. Yang smiled as she walked into the house, smiling and putting her coat down and carrying a bag of groceries, just to have Pyrrha approach her and kiss her cheek. “You know…. Blake’s still pretty jealous about you and Ruby having sex and starting a family. You know she wanted to be your first when it came to that.” The redhead sighed with a soft frown as she took the grocery bags from her lover. “You need to go talk to her, Yang…. She’s out at the park today….”   
  
The blonde looked to her redheaded lover and blinked a few times, a bit confused. “She never told me about wanting to be the first one to have my child….” She nodded and pulled Pyrrha into a simple and loving kiss. “In the park, right? I’ll head over once I check on Ruby. I’m sure she’s feeling a bit bad over-”   
  
“Nope!~ Blake and I talked about it after it happened!~” The young crimsonette rushed into the room with a smile on her face, wrapping her arm around her sister’s neck and peppering her face with quick kisses. “But, she is upset with you. I don’t mind you getting the others pregnant, you know, but Blake really wanted to be first.” She watched the blonde’s face turn into a scowl, making her step back for a moment before kissing her sister’s cheek. “Just go talk to her. Who knows? If things go well, maybe by the end of the week, all three of us will be pregnant!~”   
  
“R-Ruby!” Pyrrha tried to protest, blushing like crazy as she watched her blonde girlfriend turn back around to the door and open it. Even as she kept her blush, she was still concerned about where her lover was going. “Yang….?”   
  
“I’m going to find Blake. I knew that getting into a relationship with the three of you was going to be odd, but…. I’d be glad to have a large family thanks to you three.” Yang smiled and grabbed her coat before heading out the door and towards the nearby park, making sure to hurry on the off chance that she had kept the kitten waiting out in the snow for far too long. Eventually, however, she made it to the park and saw her black-haired girlfriend sitting on the only bench there, the area around her completely covered in snow. “Blake…? Is that you…?”   
  
Blake smiled softly as she heard her girlfriend’s voice, not answering back right away as she continued to read her book. Once the page was finished and she was able to hear the crunching of Yang’s feet in the snow, the faunus closed the book and nodded. “You kept me waiting long enough, didn’t you? Out for groceries and I’ve been here for an hour.~” Of course, the young girl had a teasing tone as she spoke, happily teasing her lover before finally turning to look at her and gasping as she saw the blonde biting her lip. “What’s wrong?”   
  
“I… I should’ve talked to you and Pyrrha before I got Ruby pregnant….” The blonde girl sighed as she sat next to her lover on the bench, pulling her close and into her lap. “I’m gonna make it up to you here and now.~” Yang smiled and gently started teasing her kitten, peppering her neck in kisses as one of her hands found its way to Blake’s breast while the other slipped under the faunus’s shirt to tease her breast. “That is, if you want to still have my children.~” The lilac-eyed girl smiled and gently sank her teeth into her lover’s neck, relishing in the way the girl moaned at the feeling.

 

Leaning into her girlfriend’s touch, Blake was more than willing to press her chest out against the lilac-eyed girl’s hands, moaning with a smile. “I’d love to have your child, Yang. But… feline faunus have small litters… You get me pregnant once… I’ll have three to five children…” The started grinding against her lover’s cock, biting her lip and turning to look at the blonde girl. “Are you okay with that…?”

 

Yang thought and stopped for a moment, thinking about her situation and knowing she wanted to start a family with all three girls. “.... Yes… That is perfectly fine.~ Just means more mouths to feed.~” The blonde smiled softly and kissed her lover deeply, taking the time during the kiss to pull Bake’s shirt over her breasts just enough to show them off to the world, giggling as she watched the faunus’s perky breasts jiggle and her nipples stiffen to the cold winter air. Even as her hand continued teasing the black-haired girl’s pussy through her clothing, Yang was quick to move her lover’s underwear off to the side and plunging a finger into her hole, making her gasp and arch her back. “That’s the sound I was hoping for.~”

 

Taking a deep breath, the young black-haired girl turned around in her lover’s lap and cupped her cheeks, pulling her into a heated and passionate kiss before hopping out of her lap and smiling. “Come here. I want you to take me and breed me right here on this bench.~” The faunus girl chewed her lip as she got out off the blonde and walked around the bench, leaning over it and shaking her ass as she planted a few soft kisses onto Yang’s cheek. “Come on. You know you want to.~” Blake knew she was just teasing her girlfriend, but that was fine for her. It just meant that the lilac-eyed girl would be that much rougher with her in public. Even as her bare breasts hung over the side of the park bench, the kitten eagerly shook her ass in the air just to tantalize Yang that much more.

 

Yang knew she was doing just what her faunus lover wanted as she undressed just enough in the cold weather to get her cock out before slapping Blake’s ass, gigging as she watched the black-haired girl jump in place. “Such a cute Kitten.~” The blonde smiled to herself as she moved her girlfriend’s panties out of the way, taking her time as she penetrated the other girl. Slowly, inch by inch, not moving too fast and not moving her hips forward enough to consider it teasing, the brawler eventually bottomed out inside of the faunus. “Oh fuck… I forgot just how tight you always are.~” The young woman bit her lip as she slowly started rolling her hips, loving the soft mewling sound that Blake was making.   
  
“Yaaannng… Don’t go so slow….” The faunus whined, holding tightly to the bench as she felt her lover’s cock plunging in and out of her cunt at a slow pace, realizing only as Yang grabbed hold of her hips that things were about to get a bit rough. Almost immediately, the young black-haired girl gasped as she felt her blonde girlfriend thrust back into her and ramp up her pace, causing Blake to only whine and moan as she continued to hold the bench underneath her. However, it didn’t take more than another thrust of Yang’s hips to push the kitten’s breasts over the edge of the cold bench, eliciting a scream of both shock and pleasure as the ice cold furniture sent a tingling sensation through her body just for her girlfriend’s hips to send a pleasurable pulse through her from the other direction.   
  
“As you wish, Kitty.~” The blonde was more than willing to tease her lover as she trailed a hand along her back, dragging her nails in the process to make the other girl gasp and bit her lip in bliss. It was pretty easy to make your lover enjoy your time together when you knew every sweet spot to abuse and drive them crazy, and as Yang closed her eyes and took a deep breath, activating her semblance to heat the two of them up in the snow, she knew she was doing just that. Especially as she tangled a hand in those dark locks and pulled on them, causing Blake’s head to tilt back ever so slightly as she kept her pace with her thrusts.

 

It certainly helped Blake feel better about the situation with the way that the blonde was going about this, causing the kitten to smile to herself and moan into the open park as she felt Yang’s steaming warm hand wrap around her exposed breasts. The faunus was surprised to feel the heat mixing in with the tingling cold sensation that seemed to trickle along her breast with each thrust that her girlfriend made, starting to love the feeling that coursed through her. Pleasure, slight pain from the cold, a conflicting heat to meld everything together, and the feeling of the blonde’s teeth sinking into her neck for a moment before feeling her perfect tongue trail along the marks that were made from the bite. She was completely at Yang’s mercy as all she could do was moan and enjoy the pleasure that seemed to surge through her more and more by the second.   
  
Both fortunately and unfortunately, Yang was quickly approaching her orgasm, squeezing harder on the kitten’s breasts to bring her that much closer as her thrusts became more erratic and uncontrollable. It was easy for them both to tell that it wasn’t going to be an explosive orgasm by the way the blonde seemed to throb inside of Blake’s needy walls, but their goal wasn’t for the best orgasm of their lives, but to start a family. And as the brawler smiled and gently nibbled on her lover’s earlobe that’s exactly what she planned to do. “Ready, Blakey? We’re not gonna stop until you’re definitely pregnant.~”   
  
Just hearing the words were enough to light Blake up inside, making her cunt clamp down around Yang’s cock like a vice for a moment before loosening and repeating the process with each thrust she felt inside of her. However, that all came to a stop for her as she felt the blonde’s hips collide with her own for a final time, listening to the moan of sheer pleasure and bliss that left her and filled the air around them. Not even a moment later, she could feel thick ropes of cum flowing into her cunt, filling her womb in the process and pushing her over the edge of her own orgasm, causing her to let out a near harmonic scream as she was filled. Arching her back almost in perfect time with Yang’s orgasm, the young faunus was more than happy to feel the warmth of her heated lover’s seed inside of her. It gave her a sure feeling that she was going to be pregnant from this session. But then again, you can never be too sure after your first try.   
  
“Wanna go for round two still in the open?~” Bake asked with a quiet purr, looking back at Yang as she licked her lips.   
  
“Kitty, I’ll fuck you anytime, anywhere. Just gotta ask.~” With a smile on her face, Yang was quick to lean down and capture Blake’s lips in a passionate kiss.


	3. Pyrrha's Promise

Yang smiled as she placed a few kisses on Pyrrha’s cheek, having her hand rest on the girl’s ass as the two laid down on the couch with Pyrrha on top. The redhead was the final girl in the blonde’s trio of lovers that she wanted to get pregnant, and for the past week, she had been on her way to doing so. Makeout sessions, late night naked cuddling, even some teasing between the two. However, every day, the Mistral girl has left her wanting, needy, and just utterly blue-balled. And it seemed today was no different as out of nowhere the champion got off the brawler’s lap and headed towards the door with a smile on her face. “Again?! You’ve been doing this for a week, Pyrrha… I love you, but this is starting to get old!” Biting her lip just a bit, the blonde whispered to herself. “Maybe I should just force you into it…”   
  
“Come with me for a walk in the woods, Yang.~” The redhead smiled, opening the door before putting on her jacket and looking out into the snow. “It’ll be fun. I promise. Sometimes it’s nice to just walk and enjoy the scenery, don’t you think?” Pyrrha simply started walking outside, leaving the door wide open to make sure that Yang was watching her sway her hips with each step, hoping to tease the woman. “Maybe we can have another competition.~”   
  
Yang sighed as she got up off the couch, grabbing her jacket and headed out the door, closing it before trying to catch up to her girlfriend. “Pyrrha, wait! If you want me to come with you, at least wait for me to be able to walk beside you!” As she finally approached her girlfriend, the blonde smiled and took hold of her hand, placing a gentle kiss on the redhead’s cheek as an idea came to mind. Every step the two took was just another that cemented the earlier idea she had, right out in the open in the middle of the woods. Unfortunately, she watched as Pyrrha was quick to spin on her heels and place a kiss on the blonde’s lips before taking off towards the woods, sprinting and giggling to herself.

 

“Come and find me, Yang!~” Keeping her smile as she ran, Pyrrha made sure to get to the entrance of the woods and dart in a direction that she knew Yang would only be able to see for a few seconds before having to search for the girl, which only made her smile even more as she had her own plans for what to do on their ‘walk’. The redhead waited patiently as she leaned against a tree in a straight line from where she deviated from the path in the woods, waiting for her blonde lover to approach her and enact her plans to take her pregnancy into her own hands. The girl reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out a pair of handcuffs and biting her lip a she was able to hear Yang’s footsteps in the snow coming in her direction. “Took you a little longer than usual, didn’t it, honey?~”   
  
“Well, you’re the one who sprinted in a direction that isn’t part of the path…” The blonde sighed with a smile as she got closer to Pyrrha, rubbing the back of her own head before stopped in front of her and looking into her eyes, seeing the lust that swirled in them. That’s when it clicked on why the girl had run outside without an explanation. “Wait… Was it because of how I got the other’s pregnant in the snow?” Yang waited for a moment, expecting an answer as she wrapped an arm around her lover’s back, though, she didn’t expect to feel something cold wrap around her wrist before feeling the redhead lift both of her wrists above her head. One with the use of her semblance and the other with her own strength. “Wait… Pyrrha…” She started, unsure of exactly what was going to happen to her. Yang knew that neither of her girlfriends would leave her handcuffed outside in the snow, maybe in the summer, but not in the snow. So something else was about to happen to her, and as she felt the redhead’s lips capture her own in a passionate kiss, she knew exactly what was doing to happen. “You’re going to fuck me out here in the woods, aren’t you?”   
  
“Maybe.~” Pyrrha teased in response, smiling and using her semblance to lift Yang slightly into the air, letting the girl’s waistline up perfectly with her mouth. “You know… I don’t think you’ve ever had me do this.~” She took her time guiding her hands along the blonde’s thighs, licking her lips as she watched her girlfriend shiver slightly from her touch. “Though, you may enjoy this more than you’re meant to.~” After a moment of simply teasing the blonde’s lower half, the redhead hooked her fingers into the hem of Yang’s pants, pulling them down just enough expose the girl’s hardening cock to the cold air. “I know you can use your semblance to heat up your body, but I’d rather you not feel the need to do so.~”

 

While floating in the air, the only thing Yang could focus on was the way Pyrrha’s lustful look seemed to perfectly fit with the way she was acting, enjoying the thought of submitting to the pleasure she was about to receive as she felt the redhead’s soft lips peppering the sides of her cock with dozens of kisses. “P-Pyrrha….” She whined, swinging her legs sightly in the air as her lover continued to kiss along her cock, starting to moan as she felt the redhead take the first few inches of her cock into her mouth. “Oh god….” The young woman smiled and leaned her head back a bit as that warm and perfect mouth lowered itself down her member, groaning as the pleasure started coursing through her.   
  
Pyrrha smiled as she listened to her girlfriend groan, starting to wrap her tongue around the blonde’s shaft as she bobbed her head slowly, enjoying the taste already as her plan was unfolding. Unfortunately, she knew that she wouldn’t be able to expose her lover’s chest until she brought her to the ground, but for now, she was more than willing to enjoy the taste of the blonde’s member. The redhead raised her hands along Yang’s lower body and firmly grabbed her ass, relishing in the moan of sheer pleasure that left her, starting to drag her tongue along the underside of Yang’s cock.   
  
Yang knew she couldn’t do anything to stop Pyrrha, knowing that the girl was using her semblance to stay in full control of the situation. Not that she’d want to stop her, after all. The redhead’s blowjobs were always the best, especially when she was into it and doing it for herself instead of just because the blonde wanted her to. The feeling of her lover’s mouth engulfing every inch of her member, throating her cock with a passion that was unrivaled by her other girlfriends, just to feel the redhead pull back and let her spit-coated cock be exposed to the winter cold air, was quickly becoming more than enough to push the blonde over the edge. “Oh god… Pyrrha, I’m gonna cum…” The blonde smiled and moaned out into the forest as she leaned back, attempting to buck her hips into the other girl’s throat in order to achieve her release. Unfortunately, the moment she felt herself about to blow, the pleasure stopped, leaving her needy and craving for that extra push that she needed. “Wha… What? Pyrrha, what are you doing? I was almost there.~”

 

“I know. But you’re not going to cum until I’m riding you.~” The redhead smirked and twisted her fingers, turning her lover to face the tree before lowering her just a small bit, taking a gentle bite out of the blonde’s rear end and earning a sharp gasp. “So you’re going to have to hold back while I have my fun. If you cum before I give permission, you’ll have to wait to knock me up and complete your set.~” Without saying another word, Pyrrha pressed her tongue against her lover’s puckered back door as she reached around and gently trailed her finger along the girl’s twitching and throbbing cock, making sure to push two fingers into her wet pussy.   
  
“I didn’t… I didn’t know you had this…. Dominant side to you….” Yang moaned, loving the gentle yet aggressive touch Pyrrha was making her experience. It was something that the girl hadn’t experience with one of her three girlfriends in a very long time, relearning how much she loved having a tongue in her asshole while the girl’s fingers wrapped around her member. Every movement was slow and precise, making the blonde squirm in place as she felt the redhead’s tongue explore her ass. “You’ll… Have to do this more often.~” The girl moaned out, groaning as she felt Pyrrha’s hand stroking her member faster and faster, keeping her on the edge of orgasm the entire time.

 

Pyrrha simply smiled in response to her girlfriend’s comment, deep down very happy and giddy to hear such a thing, but having to stay in charge on the surface. After a moment or two longer of teasing the blonde and leaving her on the edge of her orgasm, the redhead pulled back slightly and bit her lower lip, turning Yang back around to face her and lowering her to the ground. On her way down, the redhead made sure to pull up the blonde's shirt just enough to get those wonderfully round tits into the air, making Yang gasp to the cold air hitting her breasts. “You better behave and listen, Yang. If not, I may just have to walk you around town like this.~” The Mistral girl closed her eyes and let out a soft breath, collecting herself for what was about to come. Nearly a week of keeping herself and Yang on edge and making each other needy and craving one another just for this moment. Just to make things that much sweeter for the two of them. The redhead opened her eyes with a smile before crawling into the blonde’s lap, having watched her firm rear just make contact with the snow.

 

The blonde inhaled sharply as she felt the snow form around her rear, creating a perfectly soft and extremely cold divot under her. She watched as the redhead shifted her clothing just enough to expose her wet cunt before lowering herself atop the towering cock that Yang possessed. “Py- Oh fuck….” Was all the lilac-eyed girl could get out before feeling her lover’s lips crash against her own in a brazen show of passion. This was certainly a side of Pyrrha that she had never seen before, but as she felt the redhead’s tongue push past her lips and start exploring her mouth, she knew it was a side of the girl that she needed to see more often. Slowly but surely, inch by inch, the blonde could feel her lover taking her shaft into that perfect pussy that seemed molded just to take it. Even with the side effect of the cold snow on her ass slightly distracting her from the feeling of the Mistral girl’s cunt quivering around her shaft with need, Yang was kept at the edge of her release as she felt two warm hands take hold of her breasts.

 

Of course, Pyrrha knew that Yang was on the verge of cumming. Knew that the only thing holding the girl back was her mental fortitude. And yet, as she grabbed a firm hold on her lover’s massive bosom, the redhead couldn’t stop herself from smiling and letting out soft whines from the blissful feeling that radiated through her as she reached the base of the blonde’s cock. “It’s been too long.~”  The young woman leaned in close and captured her lover’s lips in another passionate kiss as she used her semblance to force Yang to wrap her arms around her neck. However, Pyrrha chose to start slow with her hips, simply rolling them in place without raising them or anything else. Just wanting to savor the long awaited feeling of her girlfriend’s cock inside of her again. “Yang…” She started, pulling away from the girl’s lips. “Make me a promise…. When we’re done here…. Propose to the three of us.~”

 

The blonde nodded frantically as she looked into her lover’s eyes, smiling and biting her lower lip to stop it from quivering too much. “Of course! I’ve wanted to for so long now but always -oh god… Fuck-” The girl paused for a second, closing her eyes as was teetering on cumming inside of Pyrrha, but not wanting to disappoint the redhead.   
  
“Finish your sentence and you can cum.~” Pyrrha continued to bounce in Yang’s lap, knowing she wasn’t going to cum this session, but would gladly accept the blonde’s seed in the process since they could easily have round two inside.   
  
“Always thought you three would be jealous of who I proposed to first!” Yang was eager to scream the words out, bucking her hips into Pyrrha’s snatch as her orgasm was finally permitted to crash through her. This caused her to lean her head back against the tree and fill the gorgeous girl in her lap with rope after rope of thick cum that would surely get her pregnant. Not that she was going to let the night end without that being a guarantee in the first place. However, as she looked towards her redheaded girlfriend while still inside of her, her orgasm ending as the girl sighed softly. “Pyrrha… I…”   
  
Pyrrha playfully rolled her eyes and placed a gentle kiss onto Yang’s forehead. “Shut up.~ I still love you, but for being such an idiot, you’ll have to walk home like this and tell the others just why you didn’t propose sooner.” The redhead smiled and lifted herself out of her girlfriend’s lap, smiling and getting dressed before using her semblance to lift the blonde into the air. “Oh. And one more thing.~”   
  
“Yes, love?” Yang asked, letting the tips of her toes touch the ground as she hung in the air with her cock and breasts expose to anyone that would pass in front of her while those behind her would easily see her plump ass. Though, she wasn’t going to complain about the situation. It was a short walk and deep down, she knew she deserved it for taking so long to pop the question.   
  
“You’ll go ring shopping with us tomorrow and propose. But tonight, you’ll be making me cum more times than you can count to make up for not being able to hold back enough to make me cum with you. Do you understand?”   
  
“Yes, Ma’am.~” Even if she wasn’t in control right now, Yang was still more than happy to spend a whole night making her girlfriends cum.


End file.
